CODENAME:InterviewFiction, With Tempelton Peck
by The-Lady-Undertaker
Summary: Another interview starring our favorite pretty boy, Temp. Peck from the A-Team.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the second interview in the series with Mr. Tempelton "Face" Peck (coco1987) Enjoy! Leave comments!

* * *

Welcome to another episodes of Codename Fiction! This episode starring... Lt. Tempelton "Face" Peck!

Lady U: Good Evening Mr. Peck.

Face: Good Evening to you and to all the lovely ladies in the audience (turns towards the audience and gives his million dollar smile).

Lady U: *sigh* Yeah... *stares dreamily at Peck* Um! I mean! How are you so handsome?... I mean, *giggles* how are you this evening?

Face: I am great. Being handsome is in the genes. You either have it or you don't...and I have it. *Smiles again.*

Lady U: And boy do you have it... Ehem... Anyway... How's life for you?

Face: I get to travel the world, date gorgeous women and I have amazing hair. The only bad part is occasionally getting shot and bombed at. So all in all life is pretty good.

Lady U: Sounds like a real rough ride. Ever regret meeting up with Hannibal, B.A., or Murdock?

Face: It has been rough. I can't keep a steady girlfriend because I can't tell them the whole truth about me and I stay in houses I scam but there are only three people in this world I know I can completely trust with my life. It may be hard at times living like this but I never regret meeting those guys. We're all family.

Lady U: Sounds like you care a lot about them. And family is a very strong word... Do you have any labels for the three? Brother, Father...?

Face: Hannibal is defiantly the father figure. I think me, Murdock and B.A. feel that way about him. B.A. and Murdock are like my older brothers. B.A. the protective one and Murdock the funny crazy one. It's extra special for me since I've never had a real family.

Lady U: Do you think that they see that way too?

Face: I think they do. It might drive Hannibal crazy at times to be kind of a father to us but he gives pretty good advice...when I choose to listen to him.

Lady U: Do you ever listen to what he tells you when on the jazz?

Face: Actually when he's on the jazz the best thing to do is to stay as far away from him as possible. Me and Murdock usually team up so we're no where near the jazz.

Lady U: (laughs) And what does B.A. think about the jazz?

Face: In his own words when he's on the jazz he's dangerous.

Lady U: Sounds like a lot of fun... And speaking of fun... (twists hair in fingers) Do you ever have any "fun" while on the job? (smiles coyly)

Face: *Grins* is that an invitation? Hannibal doesn't allow us to get involved with girls while on the job. That being said yes I do have as you said "fun" on jobs. Just have to sneak around Hannibal.

Lady U: Well... since your not on the job... (Smiles) Maybe we could-

Crazed Fan: I LOVE YOU FACE!

Face: *Smiles to the crazed fan and runs fingers through hair*Hiiii.  
*To Lady U* (takes her by the hand) how about dinner at the Sunset Beach Hotel after the interview?

Lady U: *giggles* That sounds great... Ahem... However until then, maybe I should ask you a few more questions. Sound good Sugar?

Face: Sounds good honey.

Lady U: I called him Honey! Anyway *giggles lightly* ... Anyway,so do you have any memorable missions with your team?

Face: There was the time that Murdock got kidnapped by some bounty hunters. It wasn't a regular mission but it was memorable because I got to see another side of B.A. He was so worried about him but as soon as Murdock was safe with us again B.A. was back to threatening his life *laughs*.

Lady U: *laughs* What did Hannibal think about that?

Face: He was worried about him, not that he would admit it but as soon as we were in the van and B.A. and Murdock were fighting over the radio he knew everything was back to normal.

Lady U: A real close connection, through thick and thin then huh?

Face: Yup. We've been there for each other when one of us gets shot and we've been there *starts to laugh a little* when Billy went missing and Murdock had a panic attack. Do you know how hard it is to find an invisible dog?

Lady U: I've never had the opportunity to. But it sounds like a lot of fun! Have you ever had one of those special little moments you'll remember with them?

Face: Of course. We've been together for over 10 years. Picking only one would be the tough part. All the times we've been traveling in the van are memorable. Sometimes it can be boring but other times it can be quite funny. When Murdock is one of his alter personalities and B.A. can't stand it I have to hide my laughter or else B.A. would come after me too.

Lady U: I heard he doesn't respond to planes well.

Face: That's one way to say it. I'd go with he down right despises it. We've had to knock him out with a 2 by 4, drugging his food, drugging his milk and injecting him. He can make it near planes but if Murdock is flying he can't even stand the thought of it.

Lady U: Well, what do you think about flying then?

Face: You know, I never had a fear of flying but I got to admit being in a plane when Murdock does his tricks is getting me closer and closer to it.

Lady U: Speaking of Murdock? I've heard you two run quite a few scams together.

Face: Oh my yes we have. I am the scammer but I've been teaching him some of my secrets. We're a pretty good pair most of the time.

Lady U: Most of the time?

Face: Most of the time he'll go along with what I do and just follow along other times he'll bring in one of his personalities and almost ruin the scam. Luckily *straightens tie* I'm so good I can keep the scam from going south. As much as I hate to admit it...especially to Hannibal...I actually like having him go with me.

Lady U: Uh-huh...*straightens his tie* You know, the color blue is very flattering on you...

Face: Thank you. It matches my eyes. *Looks directly into her eyes* next time i'll wear a color that matches your eyes.

Lady u: *giggles* Uh-huh...

Camera Man: Miss Undertaker...Miss Undertaker?

Lady U: Uh-huh...?

Camera Man: The interview?

Lady U:But...eyes...

Camera Man: UNDERTAKER!?

Lady U: OH! Sorry! Back to the interview! Ehem...

Face: Don't worry there'll be plenty of time later for that *winks.*

Lady U: *gigggles* See! (to camara man) How many of the ladies think Mr. Peck is is pretty distracting?! Let me hear ya ladies!

Audiance(Girls): WWWWHHHOOOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Face: *Smiles shyly* thank you, thank you. Anyone want to go on a double date? I can get Murdock to go with us.

Lady U: I know! We could have a drawing! *stands up out of chair* Everyone! Get out your ticket stubs! I'm gonna get our camera man to come get your stubs and then we can see who wins the date! How'dya like that?!

Audience: !

Face: *Talks to audience* don't worry i'll make sure he's dressed nice and not that jacket and cartoon t-shirts.

Lady U: We all can't wait! Can we girls?!

Ladies: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Face: Neither can we. *Screams to Murdock off stage* right buddy?

Murdock: You bet Facey!

Lady U: *to peck* I didn't know he was back there! Is the rest of the team with you?

Face: Hannibal is on set of the new Aquamanic movie and B.A. is out in the parking lot fixing something on the van.

Lady U: Ooh fun! Speaking of Hannibal, how does manage to get so many roles in Hollywood?

Face: Well sometimes i cast him in a movie...but he doesn't like that very much. Just because we got stranded in the middle of nowhere once and one time before the truck i scammed broke down. When you do a movie on a strict budget you got to take the bad with the good but the Aquamanic movies he gets because of his manager. His manager is good friends with the casting director.

Lady U: Nice... What about you? Do you do any acting?

Face: For the movies no i don't. I'm much more of a behind the scenes kind of a person but i act all the time while doing my scams. That's a lot of fun. The secret to it though is to use little props. Glasses, briefcase even an accent.

Lady U: You wouldn't mind giving a few examples would you? *cutely smiles*

Face: *In a French accent* I am new to this country and am uh how do you say confused? I was looking for *pulls out a piece of paper with some writing on it and a pair of glasses. Holds the glasses up to his eyes and pretends to read the paper* Mrs. Welsh. *Takes her hand* i would be so grateful if you'd help me.

Lady U: Ummm... I-I'd be delighted... *sighs dreamily*... Oh! Wow! That's great!You're really good at that! Was that something you learned on your own, or were you taught by someone else?

Face: It's in my blood. I've always been good at it but being with the A-Team gives me the chance to use and develop it more. Almost every week I got to come up with something new for a mission.

Lady U: Speaking of "your blood", if you don't mind me asking... Do you have any kin?

Face: Since I was 5 I've lived in an orphanage so I was too young to remember if I actually had a family. Then awhile ago I did find out I had a father but I didn't know he was my father until after he died and I have a half sister that I also didn't know about. I don't keep in touch with her though which is why I still consider myself to be an orphan with no family...oh the joy of being an orphan *laughs.*

Lady U: Well, I'm happy the team found you.

Face: Ya, you can thank the army for that

Lady U: That being said, what do you think about the army? I mean, they are kinda on the hunt for you...

Face: Us and the army have an interesting relationship. We are proud to of served for our country and we have met some vets who know what is going on with us and they don't believe it. Then there's people like Lynch, Decker and Fulbright who will stop at nothing to see us behind bars or worse dead. Hannibal has said before if they would give us a fair trial then we'd give ourselves up and try to prove our innocence but that's not what the army wants. So as you can see it's kinda a love hate relationship.

Lady U: I see what you mean... Very diplomatic answer Mr. Peck. *smiles and nods head*

Face: I thought it was nicer then saying they're all a bunch of asses.

Lady U: I'm sure everyone here wouldn't mind that! We're all big fans! Right!

Audience: YYEEAAAHH!

Face: Fans of the A-Team...now that's something I never thought i'd hear.

Lady U: Well believe me! There's a lot of us! What would make you think you didn't have any?!

Face: Well I figured i'd have fans *smiles* but it's hard to think that a bunch of guys on the run from the army would have fans.

Lady U: Well we all love you guys!

Camera Man: Lady U! *points to watch*

Lady U: *to camera man* What already? *To audience* Well! Unfortunately it's time for commercial break! Would you do the honors Face  
Man?!

Face: My pleasure. *To the camera* we'll be right back *winks.*

*Audience applause and fades away*


	2. Chapter 2

Lady U: And we're back! So, question! When we left, we were talking about you and the team. So let, me ask you something. What do you think of flying with Murdock? Because I think we all know what B.A. Thinks.

Face: Honestly there was a time when we were all fine with flying. Then we met Murdock and he loves to do flips and turns...all that acrobatics stuff. B.A. can't handle it at all. After flying with Murdock once he became a flying chicken. Me on the other hand am not so bad. Sometimes he does scare me when he comes a little to close to a cliff but I have faith in him. Plus praying we don't die helps a lot too. He's the best pilot and he's able to do things with air crafts that most other people can't do which is good when trying to get away from shooters but it's not so great for the people in the plane with him.

Lady U: So flying with him kind of gives you an advantage?

Face: Well i'll paint you a picture. You're piloting a helicopter and you're chasing us. You try to stay as far away from the cliffs as you can but we don't. We come within inches before going up the side. Then when we go near a bunch of trees we go in between them but you don't you go above and end up losing us which then give us the opportunity to catch you off your guard. That's why Murdock s flying gives us the edge. He was in the Thunderbirds before the war so he's trained to do flips and swirls and everything else.

Lady U: I take it the Thunder Birds are the best of the best?

Face: I'm no expert in flying but they do specialize in acrobatics so I guess you can say they are the best of the best and if you ask Murdock he'll say he's the best pilot.

Lady U: Sounds Like he's pretty interesting! Have you guys ever done a double date? I"m just asking before we do the drawing.

Face: All the time. He's my best friend who else would I get to go on double dates with me. Besides can you see B.A. or Hannibal going on a double date with me? At least I can control Murdock...to a point. Bribe him with a new comic book or a trip to the toy store and he'll even put on a nice suit and comb his hair.

Lady U: Are we excited ladies or what?!

Audience: WHOOO!

Lady U: And speaking of dating... Has is ever become more serious than just dating?

Face: There was only one girl in my past that the relationship got very serious. Her name was Leslie. She's a nun now. Actually the team went to help her orphanage once and we got to reconnect...strictly as friends though. I could never go beyond that with a nun. Other then that most girlfriends only last a month or so. Actually Murdock bugs me about it all the time saying my inability to get into a long term relationship might come from my parents leaving me as a kid so now I am afraid to let anyone get too close to me. Personally I think he's been reading too many psychological books.

Lady U: Awww... That's sad... You think that that will ever change?

Face: It might sound sad but considering i'm a wanted fugitive, I have to constantly keep changing my identity and I never stay in the same place for too long keeping a long term girlfriend wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe when we get our pardons I may decide to change my ways.

Lady U: That's always a nice thought to have, don't ch'a think?

Face: Ya it is but it's going to be a life time before we get our pardons. Only one good thing came from being a fugitive...I've gotten a lot closer to the guys then I ever thought I would.

Lady U: Just how close have you guys gotten?

Face: You guys already know that Hannibal is like a dad to the three of us and that Murdock is my best friend but the thing is when I joined the army I figured i'd go for a few months or years meet some people i'd forget about a month after the war and that would be that. Then we got into trouble and instead of going back to my pre war life by myself I ended up staying with the team. After over ten years together we've stayed friends longer then most people coming back from the war do.

Lady U: ...What... did happen during the war?... If it's too personal, you don't have to answer.

Face: I don't think anyone except the four of us knows what really happened. We were given orders to "rob" the bank of Hanoi but the army thinks we actually robbed it of our own accord. They don't want to hear the truth unless it's their truth. The only other person who knew about it was the one who gave us the orders...General Morrison...but he died before he could testify for us. So we spend our lives trying to clear our names. Maybe this interview will help with that task.

Lady U: I have absolutely no doubt that our audience with help. I can guarantee that every person here will give you their support.

Face: Unfortunately the army doesn't care about civilian support.

Lady U: Well... What do you think? You guys are Vets... Don't you think you deserve our support? (Motions towards a quiet crowd)

Face: At this point I think we deserve as much support as we can get but I would like to say a big thank you (stands up and looks out into the crowd) to all of you who hire us even when knowing our past and then ends up helping us to escape army clutches or hides us long enough for the police to leave. It means a lot to us that not everyone thinks like the army does. (Bows and blows kisses to the audience and then sits back down).

Audience: WHOOO! YEAH!  
Lady U: And from all of us here... *kisses faces's face* We give a great big you're welcome right back.

Face: My dear I believe we are going to owe you a big one for letting us come on here and tell our side of the story and letting everyone get to know the real us.

Lady U: Of course! We'd do anything for you guys!  
Audience: *Cheers*  
Lady U: Absolutely Anything

Face: Anything huh? That's a loaded sentence.

Lady U: Loaded and ready for action!

Face: Hahahaha that's what Hannibal said before our first mission in Vietnam.

Lady U: What can I say? I love the jazz!

Face: It is contagious.

Lady U: YES IT IS!

Face: It's contagious but it can also be dangerous.

Lady U: Yes.. But without the danger where's the fun?*smiles mischievously*

Face: You should be an unofficial member of the team. You got any fear of death?

Lady U: Nope! *Shout happily*

Face: Well that's the main thing. Not one of us have a fear of death. It gives us the edge.

Lady U: Does that mean I'm on the team?

Face: UNOFFICALLY. Kinda like Amy was. No matter what the team only has four members. There's been a few people who wanted to be apart of the team. They have the want but not the soul for it.

Lady U: Well you know what? *Sticks hand out in front of you* If it works for you, it works for me... *Smiles sincerely*

Face: *Shakes hand* well it's worked for over ten years now so we must be doing something right.

Lady U: I most definitely agree with you... And you know what? I think our audience is ready for that little drawing I promised earlier during the show.

Face: I have to draw something?

Lady U: Remember that little double date you promised us with Murdock?

Face: Do I have to draw a map of where we're going?

Lady U: Nope! You just have to draw a name out of , *pulls out bucket* this bucket!

Face: Oh well don't I feel stupid now. *Puts hand in bucket.*

Lady U: Alright! Who's the lucky lady?!

Face: Miss Olivia Olsen.

Lady U: Is there a Miss Olivia Olsen in our audience tonight?

(Older)(think motherly)woman stands up)

Olivia: Yes there is!

Face: Well congratulations.

Ms. Olsen: Thank you son. may I ask where we'll be dining?

Face: I know this great place on the edge of town. It has great food, karaoke and a dance floor. Warning Murdock loves to dance and sing.  
Lady U: Great! me an' Murdock will have a blast! And I know- (to Face) You two will too!

Face: Well I don't sing...in front of people I mean...but I love dancing. I brought the guys there once and I couldn't get Murdock away from the karaoke machine. The manager had to man handle us out the door *smiles* luckily she was a ten and I didn't mind.

Olivia: And am I a ten young man?

Face: You my dear are a twelve.

Olivia: Oh! (laughs) I like this one! (To lady U) I can't wait!

Lady U: In that case, I think this show is almost over. What do you think sir?

Face: I think you're right. Considering it'll take me a few hours to pry Murdock away from the snack bar out back.

Lady U: Well then I suppose that means we have to end this show with a bang!

Audience: Yeah!

Lady U: Any last words Mr. Peck?

Face: Only 10...if you have a problem, you know who to call.

Lady U: Who do we call?!

Audience: THE A-TEAM!

Lady U: Goodnight everybody!

Face: *Stands up and shakes her hand.*

(scene fades away)


End file.
